


Давай я расскажу тебе об ангелах

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Case Fic, Detectives, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mini, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Slash, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: История о том, что некоторые Твари Тьмы светлее других, о трупах под рождественскими елками и о неуемном человеческом любопытстве. И да, Фарфарелло НЕ БЫЛО скучно. Там никому, блядь, не было скучно.





	Давай я расскажу тебе об ангелах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Dejavidetc на Weiss Kreuz Karneval 2017/2018.

В парке под украшенной к Рождеству елью лежал труп. Лежал аккуратно, даже как-то скромно – невзыскательный взгляд случайного прохожего, спешившего домой с рождественской попойки, мог принять его за упившегося Санта-Клауса. Для раннего утра двадцать шестого декабря в студенческом городке Боулдере, штат Колорадо, – обычная, в общем-то, картина.

– Это уже четвертый за ночь, – сержант Боб Гастингс потыкал труп носком ботинка, щелкнул фотоаппаратом и вздохнул. – Грузите его, парни.

Коронеры обвели тело мелом по контуру и быстро уложили в мешок. Полисмен, обнаруживший труп, – молодой и тощий Мигель Ромеро, судя по всему, только-только окончивший полицейскую академию, – закончил опутывать рождественскую ель черно-желтой лентой и с надеждой уставился на Гастингса.

– Надо доложить комиссару.

– Угу, – Гастингс поскреб толстый подбородок.

Дежурить в Рождество в их участке соглашались немногие, потому шеф при распределении патрулей обычно шел путем наименьшего сопротивления: назначение традиционно доставалось одиноким бездетным сотрудникам средних лет. Которых в отделе было ровно двое – Гастингс и Гречмонд. Вот только Келли Гречмонд в прошлом году умудрилась залететь как раз в августе и ушла в декрет. Что сказать, бывает. С тех пор Гастингс недолюбливал и Рождество, и шефа.

Обрадовав комиссара Санчеса ранним звонком из ближайшего автомата, Гастингс завел служебную машину и поехал в участок – писать отчет.

– Веселого тебе Рождества, Боб, веселого Рождества, – сказал он, повернув к себе зеркало заднего вида. Смотревший на него оттуда сорокалетний мужик с оплывшей физиономией закатил глаза.

***

Утро – не астрономическое, которое началось с четвертого за ночь трупа, а обычное утро рабочего дня, когда люди приезжают из дома в одно и то же здание, поздравляют друг друга с прошедшим праздником и выстаивают очередь у автомата с минералкой на первом этаже, – не продвинуло Гастингса в понимании произошедшего. Что могло быть общего у четырех людей, умерших в одну и ту же ночь? Цвет кожи, костюмы Санта-Клауса, возраст – условно, в пределах десятка лет. В общем-то, больше ничего.

Себастьян Краун, которого нашли первым под елкой у музея естественной истории, был уважаемым отцом и дедом, работником этого самого музея, все свое время посвящавшим вымершим букашкам. Кроме, как оказалось, Рождественских каникул, которые на свою беду решил провести в красном костюме и с накладной бородой.

Вторым Санта-Клаусом был Виглаф Освальд – собственно, кроме имени о нем ничего не было известно. Его тело нашли под рождественской елью на парковке у универмага «Таргет». Пожалуй, это был самый загадочный труп на памяти Гастингса. Он, если честно, сомневался и в том, что покойник – действительно Виглаф-как-его-там. У старика не было при себе документов, только на ладони и было размашисто написано: «Я – Виглаф Освальд, живу…», остальное не поместилось, а вторая ладонь покойника была девственно чиста. Не помешало бы обзвонить окружные дома престарелых, не пропадал ли у них пациент. Гастингс сделал себе пометку.

У главной елки кампуса университета Колорадо нашли третий труп. Профессор кафедры молекулярной биологии Джеймс Стоун, как выяснилось, страшно любил детей. Ничего такого, просто это был одинокий человек, ищущий общения и полный нерастраченной любви. В университете Гастингсу по телефону так и сказали, «полный нерастраченной любви». Возможно, трубку на том конце провода сняла не секретарша, а профессор английской литературы. Неважно. Пока неважно. Боб Гастингс записал все до последнего слова, переспросив в паре сложных моментов.

Четвертого, самого последнего Санта-Клауса, – «надеюсь, последнего», подумалось Гастингсу, – звали Джон Смит. Три развода, четверо детей, включая беременную дочь. Не то чтобы примерный семьянин, но, на первый взгляд, проблем у него не было. Уже не было. Последняя жена разрыдалась прямо в трубку – Гастингс не был знатоком женских слез, но ему показалось, что они были искренними. Скорее всего, они с Джоном любили друг друга. Если, конечно, он не планировал следующий брак.

Выяснив личности всех четырех трупов, Боб Гастингс взялся за голову. На первый взгляд, все было ясно как день: в Боулдере завелся маньяк, пылающий особыми чувствами к Санта-Клаусу. Очень активный маньяк. Просто охренеть какой активный. Будто других проблем не было. Сержант представил передовицы газет наутро: «Серийный убийца Санта-Клаусов – только раз в году, на Рождество в Боулдере, штат Колорадо», – и содрогнулся.

Проиграв мысленно несколько сценариев, по которым он объявлял горячо любимому шефу эту новость, Боб Гастингс поднялся со стула и приготовился к долгому и мучительному разговору. Комиссар Санчес мог отреагировать на его слова как угодно, и Гастингс уже был готов к этому «как угодно». В его голове комиссар уже съел его мозг чайной ложкой через уши, чего там. И он постучал в дверь кабинета.

Чего он не ожидал там увидеть, так это двух одетых с иголочки типов, вокруг которых ужом увивался шеф. Перед каждым из них стояли чашки кофе, комиссар даже достал из заначки черствые крекеры с сыром и, похоже, был готов вылить им в кофе весь свой коньяк, припрятанный в сейфе. Гастингс знал про коньяк, как знал еще кучу мелочей почти о каждом из сотрудников участка. Не то чтобы он собирался когда-нибудь применить это знание, но сама возможность этого грела душу.

– Гастингс, мы направляем дело о Санта-Клаусах в ФБР. Передай господам все материалы.

– Чего это? То есть, чего это, господин комиссар, сэр? – на автомате выпалил Гастингс, в глубине души отчаянно желавший чего-то такого.

Нет, ну а кому в здравом уме охота возиться со сраным психопатом, имеющим личные счеты к Санта-Клаусу, когда для нужного начальству процента раскрываемости достаточно прокатиться вокруг кампусов университета и накрыть парочку студентов с травкой, а при должном везении добавить к этому пару шлюх, «серый» ствол и неуважение по отношению к представителю власти? Возиться Боб Гастингс не хотел, однако вот ляпнул же.

– Ну, я имею в виду, сэр, что эти покойники – они же просто старики, какой-то придурок решил исполнить детскую рождественскую мечту, мы его уже завтра возьмем… – торопливо сказал он, глядя, как ползет вверх левая бровь шефа.

– Профессиональная гордость? Понимаю, дружок, но ты не волнуйся. Просто вам это действительно не по зубам, – успокаивающе улыбнулся один из гостей с кричаще рыжей шевелюрой.

И кого только не берут сейчас в ФБР, страдальчески закатил глаза Гастингс.

– Тебя не возьмут в ФБР, не переживай, – тот будто прочел его мысли. – Ни работать, ни, гм, прорабатывать.

Второй, чернявый дылда в очках, сидел молча. Видимо, он в этой паре главный, решил Гастингс. И обреченно протянул ему тонкую папку с парой листков, исписанных его корявым почерком. Рука дрогнула, и на пол выпали фотографии, до ужаса одинаковые – лежащие ничком толстяки в красных куртках и штанах, черных сапогах, белых париках, сбившихся набок. И без малейших «следов насильственной смерти», выражаясь казенным, но информативным языком полицейских сводок. Патанатомы закончили вскрывать последнего из четырех Сант полчаса назад – тоже пусто. У всех один и тот же диагноз: смерть от старости.

– Один вопрос, мистер…

– Кроуфорд, – процедил гость, забрав фотографии.

– Почему? – Комиссар Санчес зашикал на Гастингса, но он только отмахнулся, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что отмахивается от начальства. – Почему ФБР? Что такого в этих стариках?

– Считайте наше вмешательство подарком на Рождество, – Кроуфорд пожал плечами. – Шульдих, пошли. Рад был познакомиться, комиссар Санчес. И следите за своими сотрудниками, пожалуйста. Времена сейчас неспокойные, а с кадрами у вас, кажется, некоторые трудности?..

Боб Гастингс попытался незаметно выскользнуть из кабинета шефа вслед за гостями, но голос комиссара Санчеса пригвоздил его к месту. Ничего хорошего просьба остаться не обещала. Закрыв глаза, он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и развернулся лицом к огнедышащему дракону.

***

Тем временем Кроуфорд и Шульдих прошли через полупустое здание полицейского участка и вышли на улицу.

– Обязательно было играть в ФБР? Я устал, – проворчал Шульдих. – Можно было просто шарахнуть их обоих, забрать папку и уйти. Господи, нахрена вообще тебя осенило этим видением? Почему эти блядские Санта-Клаусы? Почему?..

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не выбираю, что видеть, а что нет, – невозмутимо ответил Кроуфорд, бросив ему ключи от потрепанной Ауди, которая когда-то считалась красной. – И уж точно не я определяю приоритет видений, а Старейшины. Они считают, что нам необходимо вмешаться.

– Старейшины то, Старейшины се… Достало!

– Тебя никто не держит.

– Угу, конечно.

Несколько кварталов они ехали молча. Кроуфорд разглядывал фотокарточки, Шульдих тоже то и дело косился ему на руки.

– Не, а че они такие одинаковые-то, хоть в «Мемори» играй? – не выдержал Шульдих.

– Наверное, так и должно быть. Лучше скажи, что ты об этом думаешь? Я-то, в отличие от тебя, мысли читать не умею.

– Я думаю, что это все плохо пахнет. И еще я думаю, что тот мужик, как там его, Гастингс, тоже что-то учуял. И мне все это не нравится.

Кроуфорду это тоже не нравилось. Однако задание Старейшин Эсцет было ясным, как божий день: найти ангела смерти и привести его в Розенкройц. В нью-йоркское отделение Розенкройц, располагавшееся в катакомбах под островом Манхэттен. Проклятое видение… Главное ведь, ничего выдающегося: черные перья, потеки крови, развалины какого-то храма, хрустящие под ногами стекла и кости. Детское лицо, отраженное в каждой из тысячи капель крови. Ах да, и чертово конфетти. Почти джентльменский набор, можно сказать. Но куратор, услышав о подробностях, тут же подхватился и привел к ослабевшему после провидческого приступа Кроуфорду Старейшин в полном составе и заставил повторить все до последнего слова.

– Наконец-то заблудшее дитя придет к нам, – выдохнула старуха, твердо решившая стать черепахой в этой жизни, не дожидаясь перерождения.

– Найденное оружие ляжет в нашу раскрытую руку, – вторил ей старикашка, похожий на мумию.

– Огонь возгорится из искры, и мы станем кремнем и кресалом, – заключил третий из Старейшин. Остальные тогда многозначительно покивали – слава богу, молча.

Вынырнул из воспоминаний Кроуфорд как раз вовремя: они с Шульдихом подъезжали к парку Вандерленд на озере Вандерленд, последнему из мест убийств. В том, что Санта-Клаусы померли не своей смертью, сомневаться не приходилось, пусть даже факты утверждали обратное. Что-то копы упустили, но что?

– Смотри, еще один Санта. Живой.

Кроуфорд проследил взглядом за пальцем Шульдиха, машинально отметил, что идет этот ряженый не очень уверенно, а очертания бутылки в его руке прояснили причину такой походки. В следующий миг перед внутренним взором Кроуфорда встало милое детское личико. Девочка лет шести улыбалась, глядя прямо перед собой, и в ее серых глазах, обрамленных длиннющими ресницами, была бездна. «Счастливого Рождества, милая», – прозвучал в голове Кроуфорда густой бас.

– Хо-хо-хо, – повторил он вслед за голосом, чувствуя, как слабеет. Будь прокляты эти откаты после видений, которые никак не удавалось контролировать. – Шульдих, вскрой мне этого старика. Выясни, о чем он думает, даже если это морщинистые сиськи миссис Санты. Быстро.

Последним усилием стянув очки, он бросил их на приборную панель и уперся лбом в сгиб локтя. Шульдих коротко стиснул его плечо и выбрался из машины. Как хлопнула дверца, Кроуфорд уже не услышал. Чернота убаюкала его в своих объятиях.

***

Из забвения Кроуфорда вырвало истошное пиликанье полицейской сирены.

– Готовься, у нас снова встреча с амбициозным копом, – Шульдих, уже снова сидевший в машине, протянул ему очки. – И да, тот Санта помер. Я ничего не делал, если что. Он сам.

Отложив выяснение подробностей на потом, Кроуфорд опустил ветровое стекло. Страшно хотелось кофе – покрепче и послаще. Однако вместо этого пришлось общаться с Бобом Гастингсом.

– Не ожидал вас тут встретить.

– Взаимно. Вам уже говорили, мистер Гастингс, что дело теперь вне юрисдикции полиции. Расследование ведет ФБР.

– Знаю, знаю. А еще я знал этого старика. Тилли Кормак, его все знали. Веселый был мужик. Жил тут неподалеку, на углу Поплар и Ньюпорт-лейн. Я просто хочу сказать, что…

– Что теперь расследование для вас – дело чести, и мы можем рассчитывать на вашу помощь, и что вы лично прибьете того подонка, который это сделал, так? – вмешался Шульдих.

– Прямо с языка сняли, ага. Только я бы так красиво не сказал.

– Спасибо за сотрудничество, – твердо заявил Кроуфорд и поднял стекло, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Боб Гастингс постоял рядом с их машиной, перекатываясь с носка на пятку и обратно, потом плюнул и отвернулся. «Кто вы, черт возьми, такие?» – читалось во всей его грузной фигуре. Отвечать Кроуфорд был не намерен. – Ну и?

– Он помер прямо когда я его читал, – буркнул Шульдих, глядя в сторону. – Не самые приятные ощущения, знаешь ли. И это не потому, что я перестарался. Просто кто-то или что-то выпило его досуха, он был до усрачки напуган. От страха накачался, а бурбон отсрочил смерть.

– В смысле, выпило досуха? – в голове у Кроуфорда гудело.

– Ну, жизненную энергию у него отжали. Сложно объяснить. Ему внутри как будто уже лет триста было, такой старый. Хотя по виду и не скажешь. Тонко сработано, кто бы это ни был. Может, уровня Старейшин, ну, почти.

– Любопытно. А девочку ты в его воспоминаниях не видел?

– Дохера. И девочек, и мальчиков, жирных, капризных, орущих, по уши в сахарной вате, и все хотят посидеть на коленках у Санты. Ужасно, – Шульдиха даже передернуло от отвращения. – Но насрать на детей. Кажется, он видел нашу цель. Ангела смерти. Во всяком случае, думал он о нем именно в этой формулировке.

– О нем?

– Ага. Парень, лет шестнадцать или чуть больше, белые волосы, золотые глаза, шрамы. В общем, наш клиент.

Кроуфорд пригладил руками волосы. То есть, все-таки парень, не девочка? Что ж, возможно, дар мог сбоить. Не стоило рассказывать об этом Старейшинам.  
Оказалось, что «ангела смерти» старик видел как раз здесь, на озере. Поднапрягшись, Шульдих показал примерное место – на дорожке перед поворотом. Следов не было видно, но чужое присутствие все еще ощущалось. Кроуфорд вышел из машины, ведомый интуицией, и шагнул в сторону озера. Неясная тень мелькнула за деревьями и пропала.

– Шульдих, ты можешь прочесть мысли тех покойников?

– Спятил? Конечно, нет.

– Жаль.

– Даже если бы и мог, нахрена нам это? Пацана видели, час-другой, и он попадется. Вон, можно этого бравого копа подключить, пусть по своим ориентировки раскидает.

Шульдих все правильно говорил, но Кроуфорда не оставляло ощущение чего-то незавершенного. Как если почесал не то место, которое чешется, а рядом, или сходил в кино без попкорна – вроде бы все хорошо, но одной детали не хватает. Кроуфорд слишком четко помнил лицо девочки, чтобы так просто отбросить это видение. Эх, если бы можно было заглянуть в головы к мертвецам, проверить их память на совпадения, поискать если не девчонку, то хотя бы того парня. У Старейшин наверняка были способы вернуть мертвых, пусть на время, но свои секреты старики берегли слишком хорошо.

– Подключай копа, – вздохнул Кроуфорд. – Устрой чего-нибудь, типа, к нему придет какой-нибудь очевидец, расскажет, подробно опишет нашего ангела. Ну, сам знаешь.

– Угу.

Шульдих мрачно смотрел перед собой, и Кроуфорд задумался, а как на самом деле ко всему этому относится его напарник? Он ведь даже его не спрашивал, просто взял с собой в Колорадо, как берут пистолет или сменный костюм. Полезный инструмент, без которого как без рук.

– Эй. Обещаю, как только закончим, сходим в любой бар по твоему выбору и как следует нажремся. Я угощаю, – он пихнул Шульдиха локтем в бок.

– Угу… Стоп, ты правда угощаешь? Ловлю на слове, – тот на глазах оживился, взгляд стал более осмысленным, разгладились складки у губ. Хвала всем богам, пока еще Шульдиха можно было отвлечь от неприятных мыслей такими уловками. Но что будет, когда они перестанут действовать? Телепат, который не в духе, опасен и для себя, и для окружающих. Кроуфорду было более или менее плевать почти на всех – но не на Шульдиха.

***

После обеда – оказывается, в университетских столовых отлично кормят, если ты не студент, – Кроуфорда и Шульдиха разыскал тощий полисмен-испанец. Выглядел парень запыхавшимся.

– Сержант Гастингс просил передать вам, что он нашел того, кого вы искали. Он у него на хвосте, вот в этом районе, – он сунул Кроуфорду обрывок бумаги с нацарапанным адресом. – Сэр, вам нужно подкрепление? Мы все готовы…

– Не стоит, спасибо, – Кроуфорд кивком поблагодарил его. – Ладно, Шульдих, этот ангел нас заждался.

Они ехали через весь город. Шульдих до упора вжимал педаль газа, Кроуфорд откинулся на спинку сиденья и, прикрыв глаза, подсказывал, куда сворачивать, чтобы быстрее. Не предвидел, так, балансировал на краешке.

– Тут налево.

– Ага. Все, дальше я сам, а ты пока приходи в себя. А что не так? Слышу я их, – Шульдих раздраженно дернул плечом. Кроуфорд предпочел не выяснять.

Они припарковались у самого обычного коттеджа в череде таких же безликих двухэтажных домиков. Во дворе, как и везде, стояла украшенная к Рождеству ель, живую изгородь увивали гирлянды. Белая деревянная дверь с чуть покосившимся красно-зеленым венком была приоткрыта. Кроуфорд на всякий случай нащупал пистолет и перешагнул через порог, чувствуя, как тонкие волоски на шее встают дыбом. Дар предательски молчал.

– В подвале, – негромко подсказал Шульдих из-за плеча.

В милой чистенькой гостиной на диване полулежали мужчина и женщина, трогательно склонившись друг к другу. Вроде живые – грудь женщины еле заметно вздымалась. Пройдя комнату насквозь (черт, там даже кружевные салфетки на столике лежали!), Кроуфорд толкнул дверь под лестницей. И чуть не наступил на человеческую руку.

– Вы опоздали, мистер агент, – слабо произнес Боб Гастингс. – И я опоздал. Я выстрелил ему прямо в глаз, но он будто не заметил. Что, блядь, такое творится? Кто он? Кто вы?

– Чувак, тебе же говорили не лезть, – вздохнул Шульдих.

– Он напал на ребенка. Я вызывал подкрепление, но они не едут. Сделайте что-нибудь, это ваша… наша работа…

– Шульдих, покараулишь?

Тот страдальчески вздохнул и изобразил шутовской поклон.

– Желание босса – закон.

– Глянь там, будет ли прок от этих, – Кроуфорд дернул подбородком в сторону гостиной. 

По крайней мере, если у него самого ничего не выйдет, у Шульдиха будет возможность спастись.

Кроуфорд переступил через умирающего и спустился по ступеням, залитым уже подсыхающей кровью. Чутье по-звериному обострилось. Внутри были двое – ангел и чудовище. Но кто из них кто?

В дальней комнате подвала на полу лежала маленькая девочка. Золотистые кудряшки разметались в стороны, на виске зияла глубокая рана, будто в ее волосы воткнули красный цветок, но длинные ресницы едва заметно трепетали. Кроуфорд бы не заметил, не вглядывайся он специально. Над девочкой, словно хищная птица, склонился беловолосый парень. Он повернул голову к Кроуфорду – половина лица была залита кровью, левая глазница разворочена – и криво ухмыльнулся.

– Дитя бога погибло, – медленно, торжественно и печально произнес он. – Я опоздал. Снова.

Да что, блядь, за день опоздунов такой. Лампочка без абажура, горевшая под потолком, светила Кроуфорду прямо в глаза. Постаравшись удержать на очках блик, не позволяющий видеть, куда он смотрит, Кроуфорд незаметно покосился в обе стороны. Вроде других выходов из подвала не было, только окно под потолком в соседней комнате, маленькое и узкое. Если Шульдих не будет тормозить, они сейчас возьмут этого психопата, спасут девочку и спокойненько улетят в Нью-Йорк. В денверском аэропорту их сегодня ночью должен ждать частный самолет с нелюбопытным пилотом.

Вдруг перед мысленным взором Кроуфорда появился Шульдих. Он сделал строгое лицо, поднял палец вверх, мол, «внимание!» и пропал. Кроуфорд пошатнулся от неожиданности: первый и последний раз телепат забрался к нему в голову три года назад, когда оба они были в лабораториях Эсцет, и нехило огреб сперва от Кроуфорда, потом от кураторов. Что за шутки? Однако в следующий миг Кроуфорд увидел перед собой торговый центр, рождественскую елку и выступление хорошеньких девочек. Малышки в головокружительных нарядах танцевали, а затем дисциплинированно выстроились в очередь – посидеть на коленях у Санта-Клауса. Одна из девочек оглянулась, с улыбкой помахала рукой, глядя на Кроуфорда, и бездна улыбнулась вместе с ней. Тот, чьими глазами он видел эту картину, умиленно всплеснул руками и произнес: «Ну разве она не прелесть?» Пауза – и вновь детское выступление, рождественская елка и очередь к Санта-Клаусу. И еще… 

Кроуфорд моргнул. Вслед за ним моргнул и ребенок. Девочка с ангельской внешностью едва заметно улыбнулась, и Кроуфорд понял, что ничего не хочет так сильно, как сложить мир к ее ногам. Мешал только одноглазый парень. Не тратя время на рефлексии, Кроуфорд бесшумно рванул с места и вцепился в его шею. Под пальцами напряглись жилы, парень захрипел, и они покатились по полу. 

С каждым мгновением Кроуфорд чувствовал, что слабеет, будто сама жизнь утекала из него по капле. Это была бы хорошая смерть – в бою. Кроуфорд закрыл глаза – и рывком провалился в видение. Он будто застрял в гребаном нигде, словно в космосе, если только там у неба был багровый оттенок. Как и в реальности, жизнь покидала Кроуфорда вместе с воздухом. А потом ярким огненным пятном в этом «нигде» возник беловолосый парень, на его левом глазу красовалась повязка. Он ухмыльнулся Кроуфорду, и в тот же момент стало легче дышать.

Вдруг грохнул выстрел, и все прекратилось. Парень потерял сознание и рухнул на Кроуфорда. Столкнув с себя тяжелое тело, он повернул голову – на пороге комнаты стоял смертельно бледный Шульдих и сжимал в вытянутых руках полицейский Глок. Ствол еще дымился. У девочки во лбу красовалась аккуратная дырка, прекрасные глаза были закрыты. Кроуфорд подполз к ней, прижал пальцы к шее – мертва, окончательно и бесповоротно мертва. Они с Шульдихом просрали ангела смерти, просрали свое задание…

– Идти сможешь? – Шульдих привалился к дверному косяку, теперь его лицо приобрело изысканный зеленоватый оттенок. С рыжими волосами смотрелось отпадно.

– Ты меня спас, – удивленно констатировал Кроуфорд. – Зачем? Надо было хватать девчонку и ехать к Старейшинам.

– Да в жопу. Терять напарника из-за какой-то курицы, которую даже не отжарить?

– Это была Малефики. Очень сильная и очень нужная Розенкройц.

– Ну и похрен. Пора двигать отсюда, на выстрел щас все сбегутся. Так и быть, память я этим дебилам наверху подправлю, только давай мы уже будем уходить? – героически-небрежный тон в конце тирады дал слабину, Шульдих сорвался почти на жалобные интонации. Кажется, он действительно перепугался, что провидец мог умереть.

Кроуфорд с трудом встал на четвереньки и взглянул на недавнего соперника.

– Берем его с собой.

– Вообще-то я хотел свалить на него все это.

– Он один из нас. Берем, – с нажимом сказал Кроуфорд. – Я видел его среди нас.

Шульдих смерил его подозрительным и, как показалось Кроуфорду, чуточку ревнивым взглядом. Вдали послышался вой полицейской сирены. Времени ни на что не оставалось. Шульдих повертел в руке пистолет, который так и не выпустил, замер на пару секунд, затем протер его краем футболки и, держа сквозь ткань, махнул Кроуфорду. 

– Тогда тащи его сам. У меня и так тут дел по горло.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся – у него был лучший напарник. Хотя теперь, втроем, их можно будет, наверное, назвать командой…

***

Позже, когда они ехали в сторону Денвера – их новый приятель с перебинтованной головой валялся в отключке на заднем сиденье «Ауди», на всякий случай связанный, – Шульдих спросил:

– Я только не понял, чего он таскался за этими Санта-Клаусами, раз не убивал их? Ведь не убивал?

– Как очнется, спроси у него сам. Мне кажется, он следил за Малефики и чувствовал, когда она «выпивала» кого-нибудь. Хрен знает, сколько ей лет на самом деле, может, она уже лет двадцать была шестилетней девочкой, а то и все пятьдесят.

– Не похоже. Тогда бы Розенкройц послали кого-нибудь на ее поиски лет двадцать или пятьдесят назад.

– Возможно, они посылали. Уже нет смысла гадать, – Кроуфорд полностью опустил стекло со своей стороны, и лицо тут же ужалил холодный зимний ветер. – Спасибо, Шульдих.

– За то, что спас? Да, со мной такое иногда бывает. Но не рассчитывай, что так будет постоянно, – тот самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

– Нет. За то, что вломился в мою голову. 

– О как.

– Но больше так не делай без необходимости.

– Заметано. Только с тебя два похода в бар по моему выбору.

– Легко. С тобой – куда угодно.

Шульдих улыбнулся Кроуфорду, светло и солнечно, и прибавил газу. Чертов городишко остался позади со всеми его горестями и печалями, и хотя впереди еще был неприятнейший разговор со Старейшинами – а вряд ли провал задания так легко сойдет им с рук, – Кроуфорду казалось, что день все-таки удался. Только им надо будет договориться, о чем врать, и вызубрить эту версию назубок. Причем договориться всем троим. Как, кстати, звали их нового члена команды?


End file.
